


A Sea of Pines

by VioletEclipse1314



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletEclipse1314/pseuds/VioletEclipse1314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on prompts from here: http://caulfieldtxt.tumblr.com/post/112466816858/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you !<br/>I'll be updating this periodically depending on if/when I get more prompts on tumblr!<br/>Hope you guys enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wolves at the Manor

"You did WHAT?!" Pacifica snapped, running to help Mabel keep the doors to the manor closed. Silently, she thanked whoever was throwing the party her parents were at tonight.

Mabel nervously chuckled, “It’s a funny story actually!” Pacifica only glared at her as she continued, “Dipper kinda found this spell to summon werewolves and we tried it out!” As if on cue, there was a howl outside the doors and both girls jumped. “Okay so not the best idea.”

Pacifica resisted the urge to bang her head on the door. “I swear to god, you’re going to make me die an early death at this rate.”

Mabel only smiled. “This is kinda exciting though!” When Pacifica looked at her as if she had a second head, she only smiled bigger. “I mean, here we are, friends for like 3 years now, about to go head to head against a pack of _werewolves_! It’s like a weird horror-romance movie!”

"Sometimes I worry about what you consider fun, Mabel." Pacifica deadpanned, ignoring the last part of what Mabel said and the small stuttering in her heart it brought on.

In that moment, the door behind them started to crack. Mabel grabbed Pacifica’s hand and quickly pulled her farther into the mansion just as large paws broke down the door. The two quickly scrambled up the stairs and locked themselves in the nearest room, barricading the door quickly. Pacifica pushed against the pile of assorted furniture as Mabel looked around the room, “Well, what now?!”

"I don’t know! Dipper’s usually the one good with this stuff!" Mabel put her face in her hands. "He’s busy trying to find the cure or their weakness or whatever!"

Pacifica looked at the room they were in, realizing they locked themselves in her parent’s room. Quickly, she ran over to the nightstand that escaped from becoming part of their barricade and pulled out a silver dog whistle. She tossed it over to Mabel. “They’re over-sized mutts right? Maybe that could work.”

"You don’t have any dogs. Why do you have-" Mabel was cut off by more scratching at the door. Pacifica dragged her away from the door before the four werewolves barged in, snarling at the two. The leader lunged forward just as Mabel blew the whistle. Instantly, the pack shrunk back, pawing at their ears. It took one more sound of the whistle to send them running with their tails between their legs.

Mabel beamed triumphantly at Pacifica. Pacifica smiled slightly back at her before the two laughed. “Okay, maybe that was kinda exciting.” Pacifica conceded. “But next time you want to hang out with me, just call me or something.”

Mabel hummed, putting the whistle back in the drawer. “Well, we never did finish our mini golf match. Tomorrow around noon?”

Pacifica laughed. “You’re going down, dork.”

Pacifica felt slight pressure on her cheek, but the kiss went barely registered when Mabel said, “It’s a date!” Mabel scampered away quickly. Pacifica could faintly hear her excitedly talking to Dipper, who evidently just walked through what was left of the doors.

It was only long after Pacifica realizing that she really is going on a date with her crush of a year that there was still a huge mess to clean up.

Time to get some help for that. Then she could focus on what she’s going to wear tomorrow.


	2. I Wished I Could Hate You

It seemed no matter what Mabel Pines could do, nothing could make Pacifica hate her. She was a dork, almost overly happy at times, and there were some of her habits that Pacifica would never understand. Yet through it all, it only made Pacifica more drawn to her. She liked her smile, her laugh, how she could befriend nearly anyone, how confident in herself she seemed.

It scared her.

She would watch her phone, lighting up with texts from her energetic friend throughout the year and think to herself, “I wish I could hate you.”

Mabel was one of the only people Pacifica would catch herself smiling at a message from. After a particularly hard day, she could count on Mabel sending her silly messages about her day, a selfie with Waddles on her head, and once even a video of her screwing with Dipper.

Years passed like this. During the summers, the two would have sleepovers, mostly at the Shack, and those days passed too quickly to Pacifica. During the school year, they never seemed to be too far apart. Phone calls went late into the night on weekends, video calls always seemed to end up with Mabel dancing while Pacifica laughed, texts seemed never ending.

The summer after their sophomore years, Pacifica realized she liked her. Like, _liked_ her, and it scared the shit out of her.

It was the only summer that she spent nearly a week locked in her room, for once ignoring Mabel’s growingly worried texts. When she finally saw Mabel for the first time that summer, she was quickly enveloped in a bone crushing hug, the girl babbling about what she’s already missed in those days. Pacifica found herself lingering in Mabel’s hugs longer, taking away her hand slower after Mabel dragged her somewhere. It’s almost funny how blind Mabel was to how much closer Pacifica sat.

Their junior year was filled with video chats that Pacifica wished had been longer. She lost count of how many times she whispered to her pillow after hanging up, “I wish I could hate you.”

The next summer, Pacifica had been falling asleep during a movie marathon when Mabel pulled her closer. An arm wrapped around her side, Mabel rested her head on Pacifica’s, whose in turn was resting on Mabel’s shoulder. Pacifica smiled softly, hugging Mabel closer as well.

The two fell asleep in each other’s arms.

The sun was barely rising when Pacifica was woken but Mabel softly shaking her shoulders. Pacifica laughed softly, still facing the TV, “Guess we fell asleep.”

"Be my girlfriend?" Pacifica quickly looked at her. She was entirely too close for coherent thought. The sun had just started trickling in, framing her face. Pacifica can’t remember another time when she looked so completely beautiful.

Pacifica nodded, a smile quickly settling on her face. It only grew when Mabel grinned and kissed her forehead, hugging her.

It had been the first in many, many fantastic summers, which turned into fantastic years after college was over and they moved in together.

Pacifica had her head laying on Mabel’s stomach as the two laid out under the stars. Mabel’s hand was softly combing through Pacifica’s hair, her other hand holding one of Pacifica’s. “You know,” Pacifica began quietly. “I used to wish I could hate you.” She turned to look at a chuckling Mabel, “Now I’m glad I never could.”


	3. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes really suck, you know?

Pacifica hates goodbyes. They’re much too final. Goodbye means they’re not coming back.

The first time the twins said goodbye, she didn’t understand why it hurt.

She never expected them to return the next summer, nor did she expect them to drag her along on their adventures. She actually had a lot of fun, not that she’d tell either one that she did. That time, she knew “goodbye” would become “hello” again in time.

Still, she found herself wishing they didn’t have to go. In her opinion, there were far too many days apart.

Years passed like this. Goodbye became hello became goodbye again. They fell into a comfortable rhythm. The days between seemed much shorter when the three could video chat and text. Pacifica found herself talking much more with Mabel, conversations that went late into the night, neither regretting the loss of sleep.

Pacifica found herself wanting Mabel to stay for an entirely different reason than Dipper. She liked Mabel as something different from a friend. The end of the summer was the first time she found herself telling them, well mostly Mabel, “Please, don’t leave.”

Mabel only smiled, “We’re not going that far, Paz! Besides, you still got our numbers right?” Pacifica nodded. “Then duh, just text us, silly!” Pacifica smiled, quickly giving them both a hug before watching them leave on the bus.

That next summer was something entirely different. That summer had always felt like a dream. That was the summer Mabel asked her out. That was the summer she learned she could proudly walk around with her _girlfriend_. She wore every sweater her girlfriend gave her, kept every stuffed animal. She had gotten so nervous at their first kiss (she remembers it clearly, they had been by the lake just as the sun was setting. Mabel had always been one for cheesy moments). 

For the longest time, that summer never seemed to end. They grew up, into adults, and that summer didn’t end.

But everything has to end.

While Mabel had become an artist, and Pacifica a marine biologist, Dipper continued studying the supernatural. He continued to poke his nose in places it didn’t belong.

One day, he needed Mabel’s help on one adventure. This adventure was supposed to be the one to end all adventures. He was supposed to unlock one last secret that would open up everything before him.

Pacifica didn’t like the sound of it.

She begged Mabel not to go, that if something went wrong both her best friend and her wife would be gone. “Please Mabel, don’t leave.”

Mabel only smiled, softly kissing Pacifica’s forehead. “I’ll be back soon bae, I promise. I love you.”

"I love you too." One last kiss shared.

"Goodbye, Paz." Mabel hopped into Dipper’s car and the two drove off, leaving Pacifica standing alone, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

They never came back.

Pacifica hates goodbye.


	4. Dancing in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel loves the rain. Pacifica hates thunderstorms

Mabel loved the rain. Her mind was set free as she watched the droplets trail down the window. She listened to the patter as it met the earth, clear in the quiet that came from people sheltering from the weather. The rain made her feel like dancing while others fled. She wanted to stand out there, pull someone close, and twirl them until they were both laughing.

And thunderstorms were her favorite. There wasn’t a clear way to explain it, she liked the rolling thunder, the claps of lighting, the torrential downpour.

So when there was a thunderstorm the day she was going over to Pacifica’s house for a sleepover, she couldn’t have been happier.

She burst into the mansion, calling out for her friend as she nearly bounced instead of walked. She stopped at the top of the stairs. Pacifica was no where to be seen. Odd. Normally it was by this time the blonde would be at least calling down to Mabel, if not standing there already.

Curious, Mabel followed the familiar path to Pacifica’s room, knocking on the door. When the door opened, and Mabel found a frazzled Pacifica pacing the room. The blonde was playing with a lock of her hair as she paced, jumping at each clap of lighting and shrinking at each roll of thunder.

Quickly, Mabel threw her slightly wet bags to the side. Pacifica jumped slightly when she touched her shoulder before visibly relaxing, “Oh, it’s just you.”

Mabel hugged her quickly before asking, “Paz, what’s up? What’s got you all nervous?”

Pacifica scoffed. “What? I’m not nervous at all. What would give you that impression?” Another roll of thunder made her go tense. It took a poke in the shoulder from Mabel for her to relax again. “Okay, maybe I’m a little nervous. Sue me.” She crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to meet Mabel’s eye.

Mabel ducked over into Pacifica’s line of sight, curiosity and worry evident on her face. “Are you scared of thunderstorms?”

"No." Another flash and rumble made Pacifica’s grip on her arms tighten slightly. "Not exactly, at least…" Mabel raised an eyebrow, and Pacifica sighed, knowing the other girl would only pester her unless she elaborated. "I’m fine with storms themselves, it’s being alone in the storm that scares me the most."

Mabel made an “o” face before smiling. “Well, don’t worry then Paz! Your knight in shining armor is here to protect you!” She put her hands on her hips, standing proudly.

Pacifica laughed and rolled her eyes. “My hero.” Mabel beamed, an idea suddenly striking her. Pacifica’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Whatever you’re planning, no.”

Mabel only held out her hand. “Do you trust me?”

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Are you trying to make an Aladdin reference?"

"Pacifica."

"Yes." She finally answered, taking Mabel’s hand and quickly being dragged out of her room and down the stairs. Pacifica realized what Mabel was planning when they reached the doors. "Uh uh, no way. You are not taking me out into that storm!" She pulled her hand out of Mabel’s, stubbornly planting her food in the ground.

Mabel spun around, taking both of Pacifica’s hands this time. “Trust me on this, Paz! I promise nothing bad will happen to you, knight’s honor.”

A smile smile appeared on Pacifica’s face. “You aren’t even an actual knight.”

Mabel blew a raspberry, “That’s besides the point! You said you’d trust me.” Pacifica paused, then nodded. Mabel squealed and pulled her out into the rain.

With a smile, Mabel intertwined their fingers on one hand, moving Pacifica’s other hand to her shoulder while Mabel put her hand on Pacifica’s waist. Before Pacifica could ask, Mabel began to hum a tune and pulled the two into a dance.

They moved awkwardly at first, both laughing at missteps and when they tripped on their own feet. Soon, they fell into their rhythm. Pacifica forgot about the storm raging around them, instead focusing on her dancing partner. The smile on her face, the way her eyes gleamed, how familiar this seemed to be. Mabel easily spun her and she had a smile of her own to match Mabel’s.

The two danced to a tune only for them in the rain that drove all others away.

Their dance ended after an eternity yet all too soon. Mabel leaned her forehead against Pacifica’s, quietly watching her grow quickly flustered. “This isn’t so bad anymore, is it?” A shake of the head from Pacifica, and a smile from Mabel. They both paused, then leaned in.

For a moment, both could feel nothing but the presence of the other. Warmth flowed through them again before Mabel slowly pulled back with a small smile. Pacifica smiled back softly. “I think I may like the rain a bit now.”

—-

Both girls came down with colds within a few days, but neither could stop smiling when they thought of their dance, their kiss, shared in the storm.


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy was one thing Pacifica Northwest never thought she'd feel, not when it comes to some random boy hanging out with Mabel a lot lately.

It burned her up inside. She didn’t know why seeing her with him physically hurt her, but it did.

Dipper told her it was jealousy.

"That’s ridiculous. Why would I be jealous of Mabel?" Pacifica had replied, crossing her arms.

"Maybe it’s not her you’re jealous of. Maybe you’re jealous of him." Dipper replied nonchalantly.

That statement had left her pacing her room late that night. She didn’t like Mabel like that… Did she? To Pacifica, Mabel was a lot of things. She was almost overly talkative, energetic, caring, funny, cute- wait cute? Yeah, she found her cute. Her smile, her laugh, the way she went full out when she put her mind to something, hell, even her sweaters were cute in their own dorky way.

Flopping backwards on her bed, Pacifica held a pillow to her chest. “Pacifica Northwest, you like Mabel Pines.” She paused. “This is going to be a disaster.”

Pacifica found herself avoiding Mabel, at least in person, after that. She would talk to the energetic brunette over text, but conversation dropped the minute _he_ was mentioned. She could hide her groan, the plain jealousy on her face when she was behind a screen. Over the years, Mabel had learned to read Pacifica like a book, and that was not helping the situation.

In public, Pacifica did everything she could to make sure Mabel wouldn’t see her. She hid behind buildings, people, and in alleyways to avoid confrontation with her.

"You can’t run away from this forever, Pacifica." She could hear Dipper’s voice after he found her behind a bush one time running through her head. "You’ll have to talk to her eventually."

"Keyword: eventually." Pacifica had replied, "Not today, Dorker. Not today."

He rolled his eyes at that, muttering, “You’re impossible.” Pacifica only smiled innocently at him before he turned around, rejoining his sister.

Needless to say, she was unprepared for when Mabel cornered her. She had arrived uninvited to the Northwest Manor and promptly had the door slammed in her face. Pacifica had her back against the closed door, biting her lip as she heard, “Wow rude Paz! We need to talk. Just give me 5 minutes… Please?”

With a sigh, Pacifica opened the door. “Alright, but not here. We’ll talk at the shack.” Mabel nodded as Pacifica joined her outside, the blonde already dreading reaching their destination.

They walked in a heavy silence, punctuated periodically by Mabel whistling a tune. It took everything Pacifica had to resist smiling as Mabel’s tunes got progressively sillier.

Once in the shack, the two passed Dipper sitting in front of the TV. Right before she rounded the corner, she saw him giving her a thumbs up and a smug grin. When she stuck out her tongue at him, he laughed and turned back to watching his show.

Once the two girls were in the room Mabel and Dipper shared, Mabel locked the door and spun around, looking at a cross armed Pacifica. “Okay, so what-“

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Mabel asked bluntly, moving closer to Pacifica.

Pacifica was momentarily surprised by the immediate question. Then again, what did she expect? This was Mabel after all. “What?”

Mabel rolled her eyes. “I’m not stupid, Paz. I know you’ve been hiding from me in public. So, why?” Her expression softened. “I miss hanging out with you.”

Any biting reply died on Pacifica’s lips. “Look… Mabel, I’m sorry. I just… Didn’t want to get in the way of you and your little boyfriend.” She waved her hand, trying to appear nonchalant.

"What? Boyfriend? He’s not my boyfriend! I don’t even like him like that." Pacifica looked at her with genuine surprise.

"Wait, seriously?" Mabel nodded. Rubbing her forehead slightly, Pacifica continued, "You mean I got all worked up over some guy you’re just friends with?"

"Yeah pretty much." Mabel paused, a sly smile growing on her face. "Wait, ‘worked up’? Wait a minute…" She took a step closer to Pacifica, who could feel her face flushing slightly as she looked away. "Are you jealous?"

"Of course not." Pacifica huffed. She squawked indignantly when Mabel poked her side and laughed.

"Yeah okay, whatever you say Paz. I’m just gonna go hang out with you know who now-" Mabel took a few steps back, a smile never leaving her face.

"Wait!" The minute the word left her mouth, Pacifica already was cursing at herself internally while Mabel only grinned triumphantly.

"Ah ha! I knew it! Oh how the tables have tabled! Pacifica Northwest is jealous of Mabel Pines!" Mabel did a little celebration dance while Pacifica rolled her eyes.

Pacifica snorted. “Yeah, that would be the day.” She muttered under her breath.

Raising an eyebrow, Mabel asked, “Wait what? If you’re not jealous of me then-” Realization dawned on her face, and Pacifica’s cheeks flushed again when she heard, “Ooooh!”

Pacifica expected Mabel to say something else, so when she only heard a few footsteps, she felt her embarrassment grow. “Well say _some_ -“

As she turned around, she saw Mabel was standing right in front of her, still smiling. Pacifica tried to take a step back, but she quickly backed into the desk. Mabel only laughed lightly. The next words out of her mouth made Pacifica’s thought process stop entirely.

"You’re cute when you’re irritated."

Mabel could clearly imagine the cartoonish steam coming out of Pacifica’s ears from how red her face was.

Taking both of Pacifica’s hands, Mabel smiled. “Wanna go out with me? We could go to that bowling place in town, and I would kick your butt in every round.”

 _That_ got the gears turning in Pacifica’s head again. “You’re going down, Mabel.”

Dragging her down the stairs, Mabel laughed, “Loser pays for the date!”

"Hope you’re bringing your wallet then."

In the end, Pacifica lost both rounds, but that didn’t matter to her when Mabel had kissed her cheek as she paid.

_Jealousy is stupid anyway._

 


End file.
